


You can drink with us big boys now.

by Albme94



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe, kaptein
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cock Sucking, Cringe, Cringe AF, Cute, Edited Version, Everyone Is Gay, Fap, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Threesome, ass fucking, handjobs, jerking off, kaptein sabeltann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: -''M-my f-first? F-first what?'' Pinky stuttered trying to seem casual, Sabeltann grinned ''Oh, you know...''  -





	You can drink with us big boys now.

**Author's Note:**

> ''Captain Sabertooth (in Norwegian Kaptein Sabeltann) is a long running series that centers around the eponymous pirate Captain Sabertooth.  
> Captain Sabertooth is head of a band of pirates, who are sailing together in their ship called The Dark Lady (Den Sorte Dame). Among the other pirates are Pirate Wally (Pelle Pirat) a fat and somewhat clumsy man and his twin Pysa, and Tiny (Pinky), a young guy fighting for recognition from the other pirates. ''  
> Langemann is Sabeltann's first mate.  
> In the plays Pinky is around 14 years old, in this fiction he is 19 ( no i hadn't written that in, maybe i should...)

The sea was dark blue, the sun set before disappearing completely, Pinky sat up in the tower admiring the view.  
Langemann whistles him down "Pinky! its _supper_ "   
"I'll be right down!" he said sliding down a nearby rope. "You'd better hurry up, sounds like It'll be gone in a minute " the tall man smiled. With that Pinky ran down under deck, he bumped into the feared _Captain Sabeltann_ , Pinky fell to the floor he gulped  
"s-sorry captain"  
The white faced man stared down at the lil'chap, he nodded and went on his way.  
Pinky sat on the floor looking at his good captain, admiring the view _"wow"_ he licked his lips then got up and ran to the dinner hall.

  
  
_~Later~_

  
  
"--And then the old lad ran into a wall! _**BAHAHHAGAGAG!**_ " Pelle and Pysa told and laughed, spilling pint everywhere.  
Langemann laughed and slapped his lap over and over "that was a good story lads!" He wiped a tear off his cheek as he gently pushed Pinky.  
  
The door creaked open, everyone's gaze went to the door, Skalken walked in, dripping with water "t-the captain says in a couple of hours we be at bay, so better get some rest lads" he ragged his legs after him.  
"go to bed, Pinky" Langemann smiled and the boy nodded, gazing back at the older chaps sighing. "...Can't wait until I'm old enough to stay up later.. or drink a whole pint... or any pint" he mumbles while looking down at the floor...  
  
Once again he bumped into the captain "...off to bed _Pinky_?" Sabeltann said with a grunt, Pinky gulped and nodded "y-yes, s-sir" he felt he wanted to salute and the captain just stared at him... So he did just that, Sabeltann looked at him firmly then started to giggle.   
  
Pinky's went almost as _white_ as the captains... " _come_ with me Pinky" Sabeltann put his arm on the younger lad's shoulder and lead him into his cabin.  
"There goes Pinky to become a _man_ " Pelle said "I feel I'm either jealous or lucky.." Pysa said shrugging his head.

  
  
 _~inside Captains cabin~  
_  
  
"Want a _pint_ , Pinky" the long haired man held out a jug and a glass; Pinky nodded, Sabeltann let his fingers stroke over Pinky's.  
The captain slipped a smile, Pinky gulped _"t-thanks"  
_  
Captain took of his coat and hat, Pinky had never seen him without it...  
He carelessly slipped off his shirt; he gave a short glare at Pinky, who were sweating through his shirt and his cheeks glowed rosy red.  
Sabeltann took of his boots and rings, then turned around to the young lad "You joining?" His voice was surprisingly warm.  
Pinky stripped off his trousers but fell to the floor, he'd forgotten his shoes.  
Sabeltann laughed a mighty laugh! " _Silly_ ~ Pinky, here... Let your Captain aid _you~_ " he said with a purr.  
  
Pinky covered his _erect member_ with his shoe, "uhm, C-captain?" Sabeltann had his back to Pinky, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.  
  
  
The younger man observed his naked Captain, his skin were pale white... _kinda_ like Snow White..   
~~'Haha The Captain as Snow White, now that's a laugh... '~~ Pinky got torn out of his thoughts as he saw Sabeltann turn around, his member hard as gold.  
He gulped as the older man came closer; his hand was cold as he'd expect, the taller man stroked the youngster's cheeks...   
  
He walked closer to Pinky's face, but Pinky walked backwards meeting the wall, they stared into each others eyes.  
''Is this your _first_ time?'' Sabeltann smiled and gently caressed Pinky's short hair, eying the boy with lust.  
  
''M-my f-first? F-first _what_?'' Pinky stuttered trying to seem casual, Sabeltann grinned ''Oh, you know...'' He tried to play it cool.  
Sabeltann took his pinky finger and sucked on it until it dripped with spit, Pinky watched in shock, he grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him closer, Pinky yelped and dropped the shoe covering his log '' _well hello here~_ '' Sabeltann purred into Pinky's ear, when he let down his guard, Sabeltann wiggled his pinky finger up the boy's rectum, Pinky grabbed the Captain's shoulder in surprise '' **Ah** _-ah_ - ** _hhh--!_** ''

The black haired man twirled the finger in circles, slowly adding two fingers, Sabeltann leaned into Pinky ''I like it tight~'' he whispered seductively in the boy's ear, a hand grasped Pinky's _hard_ penis.  
  
'' **Can't** believe you didn't wait for me, _Captain_.'' A voice said behind him, Pinky tried to turn around but were leaned into Captain's chest, he heard the two smack lips.  
''Well, Pinky was about to go to _**bed**_ , and I wonder _who_ told him that?'' Sabeltann smirked ''Wanted him _all_ for yourself huh, _Langemann_?''   
Pinky gasped in surprise as he felt a hard cock rub up against his rim.  
  
Langemann started to rub Pinky's leaking member, he yelped and his head fell back, Sabeltann started to kiss Pinky's neck.  
After a few minutes, Langemann grabbed a bottle of food _oil_ , he smirked at the Captain, who took the hint.

  
  
He lifted the boy over to his desk, where laid him over his table, ''h-hey! what's going on?'' Pinky gasped, he saw in a mirror that Langemann poured oil in his hands and sat down on his knees.  
His eyes widened as the man started to put his fingers past his rim, slowly adding more and more finger. Pinky moaned and noticed his hands had been tied to the table leg. ''Here-'' Sabeltann said and Pinky bit down. he'd been given an apple to have in his mouth.  
  
After Langemann declared _he was ready_ , the Captain got closer ''Well _sir_ , you're the _Captain_ and that means you go _first_ '' Langemann said in a teasing voice, Pinky could hear lips smacking and then nothing; no talking, no footsteps... No anything.  
Pinky tried to turn around but got blindfolded, he protested but got a slap on his bum so he was quiet.  
Pinky dropped the apple as a **hard** _cold_ **_ding dong_** went up his arse '' **oh** _**dear** loor_ -mhhh!'' Langemann stuck the apple in his mouth again, making sure if didn't fall out again.   
The first mate observed and stroked himself to the scene, his captain's face twisted into smirks and he let out the cutest gasps.

  
  
The Captain pulled out when he was _close_ to an orgasm, he signaled Langemann. Pinky whimpered at the empty feeling, he didn't like to be ordered around at the ship but... This was intriguing.   
Langemann went down on his knees and started to stroke and lick Sabeltann's head, his lips went all the way down and pulled down the skin; his tongue rolled _around_ the head and put pressure as he went _up_ and _down_ the _ridge_ , he jerked up his fingers while blowing him.   
The older man grabbed his mate's hair, small gasps escaped his mouth as he felt Langemann suck on the head like a _lollipop_.   
Sabeltann filled Langemann's mouth with his load, he smiled as he felt his release; Langemann swallowed and added a comment _''mm whiskey''  
_ Pinky pulled his restrains, he could feel the strain on his wrists.  
  
''Oh...'' Pinky got goosebumps by the dark voice, ''...someone's impatient'' Sabeltann stroked his hand up the thigh and back, gently rubbing Pinky's shoulder with his thumb.  
Langemann suddenly _~~roughly~~ _ stuck his penis in, even with the apple Pinky yelped loud, Sabeltann laughed.  
Pinky could feel his walls around the other man's _respectfully_ **large** member, his own pulsating with each thrust. He dug his nails into the table, Langemann rolled his hips; getting every corner and _spots_. With each thrust, Pinky moaned out various of names and mumbles.

Langemann shot his load inside Pinky, he pulled out; semen dripping out. Sabeltann took out the apple and off the blindfold, Pinky opened and closed his eyes.  
Sabeltann smirked and signaled his second in command to come, Sabeltann placed his half chub against Pinky's lips ''well boy? The Captain shouldn't need to wait.'' Langemann said in a stern voice.  
Pinky panicked and opened his mouth, he felt his mouth around the dry dick, he added some spit and started sucking and moving as much as he could in his position.  
  
''That's it lad'' Langemann bent over ''add some pressure with your tongue-'' Pinky obeyed ''-that's it''  
Sabeltann jacked his dick further back at the sensation, which made Pinky gag ''go on, if you focus on chocking, you'll choke more.'' Pinky felt tears form in his eyes, but did as he said, and he was right.  
This wasn't really what Pinky had guessed would happen to him but he was glad... He'd heard _rumors_ about the Captain, and truth be told... He'd get aroused by the thought of it happen to him.  
''Twirl your tongue around-- yes just like that, suck on it hard-- good'' Langemann helped him along, before either of them knew it Sabeltann jolted forth and warm liquid ran down Pinky's throat, Pinky choked and some got out his nose.  
He pulled himself out and observed the scene, '' _almost_ as good as you... Wonder _why_.'' Sabeltann smirked as he stroked Langemann's hair behind his ear.  
  
  
 _~some time later~_

  
  
Langemann had helped with Pinky's clothes, and cleaned him up '' _Now_ you get to bed, we're soon in shore'' he smiled and opened the door for him, Pinky smiled shyly and walked off.  
  
Langemann turned around, locking the door behind him, looking over to his Captain in his bed and smirked.  
His legs were spread in a sexy manner, his hair were flung to all sides.   
'' **So** you've... _Fucked_ , been _sucked_ and _stroked_...'' Langemann said in a tease voice  
Sabeltann moaned a 'yes' as he showed all signs of being tired.

''But - **you** -, the _mighty_ and _feared_ **Captain Sabeltann** , have _not_ been, **fucked**.''   
Sabeltann opened his eyes and grinned at his half naked friend.  
''I have _not_.'' He replied with a big grin.  
''Then, let _me_ do the _honor_ , just roll over, _**I'll** _ be the _captain_ tonight'' He kicked off his shoes and grabbed the oil.  
  
Sabeltann got up and said in a very girly weak voice ''be _gentle_ with me senpai~''   
Langemann burst into laughter, same did Sabeltann.  
Still giggling Sabeltann caressed his mate's cheek, wiping away a tear before _gently_ kissing him.   
'' **Now** '' Langemann said ''bend _over_ ''   
''Aye aye _Captain~_ '' Sabeltann replied.  
  
THE END!!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally at DevaintArt in 2015, as a weird dare from my friend Thea... We talked about the play and movies and just lol lets ruin this XD  
> so wrote this, I have now updated it and filled in the blanks... So its longer and better than the old version <.<


End file.
